


Spoons

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Bonding, Death Threats, Enemies to Friends, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: A plot to overthrow King Thorin's rule is uncovered when an unintentional victim that fell prey to the assassination attempt. In seeking aid from the Elven King your recovery is quite rapid and your wish to return is even more so. An agreement is struck, for aid in uncovering the culprits your future is handed over to dwell eternally in his lands. Quite graciously the King agrees with a plot of his own in mind.





	Spoons

“You are quite lucky we managed to get you our medicine in time.” The Elleth repeated once again after your third check that day after your week long stay in Greenwood. After the bloody battle you had scuffed more than a few egos by locking the Durins in a makeshift cage in Dale under the watch of the stunned Elves around you so you could handle Azog yourself.

A makeshift explosive was attached to the massive crossbow one of the Dwarves had brought and was fired off towards Raven Hill, between the ice and aged rocks worn by Orc drills to secure their banner signals for their troops the top of the ridge broke away sending the orcs down into the icy avalanche crushing them to death. And it was a good thing that you had locked the Dwaves up because in the flurry of a final attack from the bats coming from Gundabad dropping sacks of liquid easily able to kill a Dwarf if it touches them but was mildly irritating to Elves. At your order the Elves ran for cover, even jumping with you into the river if unable to find better shelter and then climbed out again to clear a path to the mountain.

Uncertain glares were what you got when the Durins were freed until Thorin eyed your lean against a wall to support yourself while an Elven healer helped to tie a tourniquet around your thigh so they could remove the dented bite coated lower leg grieve you bore from an attack you took in place of their King. The flashy thrust of a sword made his Elk rear up, turn and run straight into a covered walkway in Dale as he flipped backwards falling to his knees only to see you get jerked away by the hidden warg before a sea of black arrows fell. One of which was buried into your upper back clarifying you hadn’t betrayed him, merely saved him, his elk and the Elves behind him.

Word had spread and after your third night in Erebor you had been rushed by Tauriel, sent on an attempted trade mission, back to their lands so very close to death. An odd Elleth in the company of Dwarves and a single Hobbit drew a lot of attention and apparently none of it good. It did not take long to find the reasoning, you were poisoned, and not from the arrow they removed from your back.

.

The removal of the braces on your arms after the battle revealed a secret gift you had been given, a woven token mingled with a shimmering white hair around your wrist bearing a single amber formed bead with a small forget me not bloom inside it. Among the two blonde Elves in these lands, other than Lord Celeborn in his visit, it was clear just who had gifted it to you along with the bow with you that had been most commonly seen on the back of the Prince claimed to be left behind leaving him with his back up bow from training.

The short time you spent in their Kingdom your distant gaze and aloof manner in the questionings securing you on a tether to Tauriel’s side for the celebration you were forced to attend at the King’s side so he might work some sort of deal with you. Though his council interrupted constantly between irritated comments from Celeborn spouting off about his troubles with Galadriel and the fight they had triggering her sailing West. That absence allowed his son a chance to claim your attentions for himself.

The glowing vines etched into the skin on the back of your hands stated your age as older than the moon itself and that you were gifted motherhood by Eru without need of a father, clearly explaining your distant gaze when Legolas uncovered your youngest children were barely ten with the eldest expecting a child of her own. No father for her child was mentioned but by the gifted hand carved bead in your hair it marked one of the Durins as the father. No matter the question you held the same gaze while the Prince held his on you with a distant gaze easing onto his face once you had somehow slipped out of the city under nightfall while Tauriel was in counsel with the King just a few doors down.

.

But the moment you were back again Legolas’ mood was vastly raised, as soon as you were free from danger of course. Safe in the same quarters from before you were resting across the bed under the covers as ordered by the King until you were allowed to sit up for your healing teas. Again your mind drifted off and before you knew it your cup was empty the next time you raised it to your lips. The sweet smelling tea settled in the porcelain painted cup coated something quite obvious, with furrowed brows troubling the healer drawing her nearer to you. Softly you mumbled, _“Silver”_ and darted out of bed feeling your gifted silken gown shifting around you in your race towards the sound of the Elf King’s voice in the distance.

Guards noted your path and followed after only to pause as you threw open the throne room doors and raced through. A jerk of the King’s head had his eyes on you in your race up to him in his pacing circle at the base of his throne. Shifting in place he fell silent ready to order you back to bed until he spotted you raising the cup in your hands to him asking _, “Could I have a moment?”_

He nodded and waved his hand sending the council away, waiting until they were gone from the room as he settled his wrap around your back and shoulders under your long braid reaching your waist covering your nightgown. The sealing of the doors had him state, _“You have my undivided attention, My Lady.”_

Raising the cup a bit higher you asked, “ _You use sweet grass for your dish soaps?”_

Thranduil nodded, _“I believe so. Does it displease you?”_

You wet your lips, _“My Great Nephew Bilbo, Tauriel said he arrived last night with my same symptoms,”_

Thranduil nodded, _“Yes. He did. It seems he has come across the same poison you had.”_

 _“He did not fight in the battle.”_ Thranduil raised a brow, _“Meaning someone in that mountain wanted us dead. There was only one set of cutlery we used and that was the King’s.”_

Thranduil gave a curt nod, _“I will write to King-,”_

_“No, I have to go back.”_

His lips parted in shock, _“You have just recovered. Why would you wish to return after being poisoned?”_

_“Because my daughter, his wife, who is very much with child is on her way courtesy of Lord Elrond. Someone is poisoning the Company, Bilbo mentioned they are all troubled with indigestion and stomach cramps. They are Dwarves so it is much more subtle in their bodies than mine and Bilbo’s. I have to find out who is poisoning them or they will kill my daughter and grandchild. You can lock me away once I have.”_

Thranduil’s chin tilted in his stolen glance at Tauriel and Legolas, who had snuck in a few moments after you had entered, listening as he said, _“You will take a group of my guards, Tauriel as well, along with a group of locked chests containing gold and crystal cutlery in your search.”_

You nodded and turned to race back to your room only to raise your hand to remove the wrap making him raise his hand, _“Keep it. As a reminder of the warm safe quarters you and your youngest children will be living in once your task is complete. And should your eldest child not feel safe in Erebor her and her child are welcome as well.”_ Bowing your head you in thanks you hurried back to your room noting Legolas’ wish to follow after you, only to pause at Thranduil calling out, “ _Little Leaf.”_

Legolas moved closer after a soft exhale, _“Yes Ada?”_

_“You are remaining here.”_

His lips parted, _“Ada-..”_

Thranduil shook his head, _“No, you are to remain here. I will not risk losing you. Besides, when Elrond arrives you would be of better use in keeping the young children distracted in her absence.”_

_“If Lady Pear has not granted me permission-,”_

Thranduil shook his head, _“We both know your intentions and trust me when I say, it would do you well to gain a trust with her children while you can, make them feel welcome and at home here before she returns. For her to return to morose children she will be more likely to escape again.”_

_“Ada, I do not wish to force her affections.”_

_“Nor would you need to. You have her trust, as do I and Tauriel. Our home is pleasant enough for her, the goal is merely protecting her heirs. No matter her line the mother to Queen of Erebor is quite a position worthy of my approval. This will be her home soon enough and while you bond your affections will deepen in your nearing courtship. I would. neither for you or her, allow either into any bond without merit of affection behind it. Now, I believe there are still some tarts left in my chambers, you can join me in drafting a response to Lord Celeborn’s letter concerning the Elves he spotted entering in Moria.”_

…

A knock drew Dis from her armchair into the entrance of her apartment behind her husband Vili. A hint of a smile eased onto your face as you heard her bow her head and say, “Lady Pear.”

Softly you asked, “Might I come in for a few moments?”

Her eyes wandered to the Elves behind you and they stepped back allowing you and them through freeing them a chance to eye the small chest in Tauriel’s hands, “You have just arrived I see.”

She nodded and Vili answered, “Yes, would you care for some tea?”

He asked at the whistle of the kettle, “About that, Please don’t use any cutlery already here.”

Dis’ brow inched up and she let out a weak chuckle, “Lady Pear-,”

You wet your lips and said, “You don’t understand me. I fell ill after I was healed from the battle, after I stopped using our traveling utensils at Thorin’s insistence to use the Royal Silver.”

Her lips parted and Vili asked lowly, “You were poisoned?!”

Your hand motioned to the chest Tauriel set down and opened for you exposing the gold and crystal set, “I have chests from Thranduil I’m giving to the Company, I had to start with you, Fili mentioned you are expecting.” She nodded, “Please don’t say anything. I know the scent now I’m searching for, just use these, keep them locked and hidden away out of sight after each use. We must not let on we’ve discovered a plot.”

She nodded saying as Vili fetched the kettle, “Thank you. Are you certain you don’t need my help?”

“I know the Company are still in their apartments at this early hour, I am not certain just who is behind this.”

Dis nodded saying, “We can split the explanations. I will take Gloin and the Ri brothers, they tend to wake the worst due to their new stomach ailments and if you could handle the others since they all room reasonably close.”

You nodded and split up, starting with the Bur’s, who were all too eager to round up all the offending cutlery for proper cleansing later that day. Next was Balin and Dwalin, who both stated Thorin had spent all night in the forges starting repairs there with the workers in his inability to sleep leaving you to decide not to share the news with him just yet. As you would be staying in his chambers with him you simply set out the full set and removed all the rest starting to scrub them until all the Elves present were certain after a full grade of tests that they were free of the poison they had indeed tested positive for in the first place.

.

Apartment by apartment you were seen to be hoarding dishes and spoons adding to the comments on the Hobbit tendencies for the thieving of spoons nearly making you throw a punch at each of the Dwarves uttering them in a back handed remark towards your half Hobbit status. Pale white hair on the full clan, an old clan with silvery eyes, Tarnns. All loud, boisterous and openly opposed to the new ruling of things Thorin brought up, and yet them in their stifled numbers of barely twenty in all held a great deal of pull from other clans at being the last of their line from one of the first seven, deserving respect.

Silently you kept working avoiding interacting with them as others merely chuckled and welcomed the free maid service from the willing band of Elves you led to help cleanse their quarters fully, as to not raise suspicions. By the second week Thorin had been filled in to the situation when he questioned Oin about his supposed miraculous recovery.

Upon hearing it agreed to your temporary vow of silence and had doubled down on his firm decisions on incorporating his firm plans on still passing control of Dale over to you in return for your blessing for his marrying your daughter and also for the shocking news of having conceived an heir so easily, fully securing his rule.

To marry outside his race would normally be unthinkable and yet he had chosen to marry for love no matter the outcome and just a few short months in it was confirmed, an outcome hard for Dwarf couples to achieve even with the strongest of fertility potions, silencing all doubts any could ever muster. You and the army’s worth of Elves and Hobbits following you from Lindon and the Shire now guiding his wife and your younger children all safely along the Misty Mountains, around the borders of Lothlorien, across the river separating it from Greenwood until they were finally here to settle in before the harsh bite of winter dug in.

Another meeting was set and into the rooms the Tarnns filed taking their seats among the other clans, all of whom sipped on the chilled tea offered to them in the silver goblets. Each of the quizzical stares from the Durins and other clans turned towards the Tarnns, who were outright refusing to drink what was offered from obviously what was the King’s silver for the occasion. Withholding his smirk Thorin asked their leader, “Raou, you are not drinking your tea?”

He shook his head, “No, cannot stomach the sludge.”

Thorin raised a brow, “My Mother in law Lady Pear grew the leaves herself back in Lindon.”

He shook his head again, “All the more reason to avoid the Elven dirt water.”

In a tone with a hint of a growl he asked, “Not even a sip?”

They all pushed the drinks away, “Not a swig.”

Thorin gave a curt nod then lowered his cup from another sip catching the glint of a muffled victory in their eyes, “Are you certain it is the drink you dislike?” His eyes turned to the door where you had just slipped through behind the their clan giving the King a subtle hand signal.

Raou, “Your Majesty?” He asked swallowing dryly.

Thorin, “Are you certain it is the drink itself or the cutlery you assume to still be coated in your poison?” Sharply landing his eyes on the Dwarves all now secured into their chairs by ropes added over their heads by the Dwarf guards that snuck in behind you to follow out their orders. Chaining the clan’s arms and legs as he continued, “For all the irritating traits we might find among the Elves I will say this, they have a fiercer love for their children than I have ever seen. Even to the point where when Lady Pear and her great nephew Bilbo were poisoned she recognized I and my Company were as well. Putting aside her irritation for our kin she weeded out your plot and your hidden stash of poisons to protect my clan, from yours.”

Raou sneered at him, “The Elven wench is merely defending her hold on a share of the treasure and over Dale. Knowing fully we would never hold to the agreement when you were gone.”

Thorin, “Lady Pear has never once demanded extra payment or so much as asked for a single golden coin in the time I have known her.”

Raou and his kin scoffed and Thorin stood up curling his fists on top of the table growling back, “I find you and your kin guilty of treason!”

Raou, “What treason? I will not kneel to a mad King nor will any of my allies!”

Thorin shouted back, “Your allies will not stand with you after hearing your actions! I find you guilty of Treason! Plotting to murder your King!” Raou scoffed again, “My Queen,” he rolled his eyes then paled when Thorin continued, “And my unborn child!”

All eyes were now on the standing King as he straightened up forcing a regal posture his hands relaxing at his sides, “You will be taken to the dungeons where you will be shaved, flogged then beheaded, every last member of your clan, just as you intended on ending my line as well as orphaning Lady Pear’s two young Pebbles!” Sharply they were torn from their seats and into the halls while Thorin huffed and sat again then calmly said to you while raising his glass, “The tea is wonderful Lady Pear.”

You gave a weak chuckle and passed him a freshly arrived letter saying, “Thank you, from Ember. If you would excuse me, I will take your notes for trade with King Thranduil back to Greenwood now.”

He looked you over saying, “If you ever tire of the forest you are welcome here, you know that.”

You nodded, “I do.” Patting his shoulder you grinned at him saying, “Duty awaits. If I hurry we might have an agreement by next week.” Making him chuckle in your path out of the room to claim your bags and walk to the front gate to the waiting white steed the Elves were surrounding on their brown ones ready to escort you back to Thranduil’s halls.


End file.
